<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Священная война by Kai Ender (kaiender), WTF_Love_Death_Robots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417195">Священная война</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender'>Kai Ender (kaiender)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots'>WTF_Love_Death_Robots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, epic song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они идут на смерть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Священная война</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Серия: Suits (Костюмы).</p>
<p>Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Песню пою.<br/>
Погребальную песню пою<br/>
Чтобы восславить павших.<br/>
Честь и хвала им, ушедшим,<br/>
Честь и хвала героям,<br/>
Вечная память их жертве.<br/>
Я имена их славлю,<br/>
Братьев моих по гнезду,<br/>
Ара-ки славлю, и Бена-ки<br/>
Цета-ки, Дена-ки, Фета-ки<br/>
Славно сражались они.<br/>
Тех, кто умерли первыми,<br/>
Тех, кто умчались первыми,<br/>
Тех, кто себя не жалея шёл,<br/>
Славлю во веки веков.<br/>
Девять прошло с тех пор лет,<br/>
Девять ушло поколений,<br/>
С белого того дня, когда опустело поле<br/>
Тучное сгинуло поле<br/>
В яростной вспышке фотонов.<br/>
Умер тогда Ара-ки<br/>
Но принёс нам новую весть.<br/>
Злые пришли и чужие<br/>
Теплые были и светлые<br/>
Но дрожала земля<br/>
И горела земля<br/>
И поля превращались в труху<br/>
Жирную горькую труху.<br/>
Бесплодную.<br/>
Бесполезную.<br/>
В пустую и светлую.<br/>
Не расти там больше кристаллам.<br/>
Сладким, красивым кристаллам,<br/>
Сочным и сытным кристаллам<br/>
Только труха и сыпучий белок.<br/>
Но не испугались они<br/>
Храбрыми были они<br/>
Бена-ки, Цета-ки, Элси-ки.<br/>
Первыми шли они, узнать, что это было.<br/>
Чужие убили их.<br/>
До разговора убили их.<br/>
Не спросив, убили их.<br/>
Изрешетили пулями.<br/>
А после воздвигли заслон.<br/>
Прозрачный, но крепкий заслон.<br/>
И не пройти его было.<br/>
Многие бились в него,<br/>
Дена-ки, Фета-ки, Джии-ки,<br/>
Рослые бились и сильные,<br/>
Но все погибли.<br/>
И заболела земля,<br/>
Язвами вскрылась земля,<br/>
Жаркими, гнойными язвами.<br/>
Тщетно камлали шаманы,<br/>
Тщетно взывали к богам<br/>
Молчала великая Тьма<br/>
Не отзывался Творец.<br/>
А чужих становилось всё больше,<br/>
Расползались они как ледник,<br/>
Пылали они, как вулкан,<br/>
Горячей и огненной лавой.<br/>
И тогда собралось гнездо,<br/>
И сказала могучая Мать,<br/>
Что требует Небо войны,<br/>
Что многих требует жертв.<br/>
И шагнули тут же вперёд,<br/>
Хана-ки, Имо-ки, Джана-ки,<br/>
Шагнули, не сомневаясь.<br/>
Знали они что умрут,<br/>
На горячем заслоне умрут,<br/>
Бесславно погибнут.<br/>
Но по их костлявым телам,<br/>
По хрустящим и хрупким костям,<br/>
Навстречу нездешннему злу<br/>
Шагнут бесстрашно другие.<br/>
Прыгнет вперед Кимо-ки,<br/>
Порхнет за ним Лимо-ки,<br/>
Скользнет потом Мари-ки,<br/>
Кто-то из них да прорвётся.<br/>
Кто-то увидит глазами,<br/>
Кто-то услышит ушами,<br/>
Кто-то коснется лапой –<br/>
но Матери после узнают.<br/>
Что чужаки уязвимы,<br/>
Что чужаков ещё мало,<br/>
Что чужаков затоптать<br/>
Можно, когда навалиться.<br/>
Скорбными были те дни,<br/>
Горькими были те дни,<br/>
Когда опустело гнездо,<br/>
Пытаясь свести с ними счёты.<br/>
Многих отдали тогда,<br/>
Рыдая их провожали,<br/>
Знали они, что умрут,<br/>
Но смело шагали вперед.<br/>
Семеро нужно бойцов,<br/>
Чтоб пересилить заслон,<br/>
Чтобы дыру сделать в нем,<br/>
Хотя бы на кончик ножа.<br/>
Дальше придется троих<br/>
Взрослых умелых отдать,<br/>
Чтобы расширить пролом<br/>
Так, чтоб никто не заметил.<br/>
А после по одному<br/>
Тихо и по одному,<br/>
Скрытно и по одному<br/>
Могут прокрасться бойцы.<br/>
Только не спят чужаки,<br/>
Зорким глазом следят чужаки,<br/>
Неусыпным и красным глазом.<br/>
Чтобы никто не прошел,<br/>
На землю их не ступил,<br/>
На горячую белую землю.<br/>
Нещадно стреляли они,<br/>
Не глядя стреляли они,<br/>
Всех подряд убивали они,<br/>
Кто только нарушит границу.<br/>
Но это наша земля,<br/>
Давняя наша земля,<br/>
Вечная наша земля,<br/>
Где похоронены предки.<br/>
А те, кто ступили сюда,<br/>
Не зная, шагнули сюда,<br/>
Взрыли могилы отцов,<br/>
Тем суждено погибнуть.<br/>
Завтра отправимся в бой,<br/>
Все, кто остались пойдут,<br/>
Матери даже пойдут,<br/>
Лишь бы сразить чужаков.<br/>
Ведь нельзя их допустить,<br/>
До наших могил допустить,<br/>
Дать им построить дома<br/>
На скелетах наших отцов.<br/>
Первыми умчатся те,<br/>
Кому нечего больше терять,<br/>
Сироты наши пойдут,<br/>
Мстить за потерянный кров.<br/>
Наси-ки, Ора-ки, Пата-ки,<br/>
Квамо-ки, Рота-ки, Скара-ки,<br/>
Тана-ки, Умо-ки, Вано-ки<br/>
Первой пойдут волной.<br/>
Дальше наступит черед<br/>
Ксита-ки, Уа-ки, Земо-ки,<br/>
Тех, что холодной стеной<br/>
Горы прогнут под себя.<br/>
Шаг их тяжел и суров,<br/>
Норов их грозен и быстр,<br/>
И никому не сдержать<br/>
Их неутомимый напор.<br/>
Острые зубы у них,<br/>
Сильные лапы у них,<br/>
Панцирь их крепок и толст,<br/>
Мощь их неодолима.<br/>
Крепи они разгрызут,<br/>
Гряды растопчут они,<br/>
Загасят собою огни,<br/>
Что озаряют всё небо.<br/>
Следом за ними шагнут<br/>
Опоры наших родов,<br/>
Матери сами придут,<br/>
Чтоб поддержать сыновей.<br/>
Всякий склонится для них,<br/>
Всякий окажет почёт,<br/>
Каждый забудет себя<br/>
Только завидев их лик.<br/>
Ведь что без предков гнездо?<br/>
Да просто яма в земле,<br/>
Где неразумные черви<br/>
Мерзнут в пустой темноте.<br/>
Ты узнаёшь кто ты есть,<br/>
Только узнав имена<br/>
Тех, кто рождён до тебя,<br/>
Тех, кто ушёл до тебя.<br/>
Но чужакам наплевать,<br/>
Они оскверняют всё,<br/>
Они убивают всё<br/>
Светом своим и теплом.<br/>
Самое страшное там,<br/>
В ломких полях чужаков,<br/>
Это не мины и не<br/>
Их бесконечный огонь.<br/>
Самое страшное там -<br/>
Это цветное зерно,<br/>
Скрытое в гриве тенет<br/>
На длиннолистных стеблях.<br/>
Это как сладкий кристалл,<br/>
Только ужато в сто крат.<br/>
И каждая мелкая часть<br/>
Взывает к крови своей.<br/>
Поёт на все голоса,<br/>
Поёт устами дедов,<br/>
Называет их имена,<br/>
Что проросли травой.<br/>
И когда мы отправимся в бой,<br/>
Мы повторим имена,<br/>
Тех, что уже не вернуть,<br/>
Тех, что быльём поросли.<br/>
Ами-дже, Буна-фе, Цино-хо,<br/>
Даме-ий, Ила-жо, Фана-э,<br/>
Пусть их погибло гнездо,<br/>
Но мы повторим имена.<br/>
Никому у нас не отнять<br/>
Память о них не отнять,<br/>
Доблесть у них не отнять,<br/>
Мы будем помнить о них.<br/>
Почести им воздадут<br/>
Те, кто отправятся в бой.<br/>
Юркие пусть найдут путь,<br/>
Смелые следом шагнут,<br/>
Храбрые двинутся вскачь,<br/>
Сильные встанут стеной,<br/>
Могучие землю тряхнут,<br/>
А Матери видят пусть всё.<br/>
Это святая война,<br/>
Это священная цель,<br/>
Подвиг великий и пусть<br/>
Будет не зря свершён он.<br/>
Я остаюсь позади,<br/>
Я буду просто смотреть.<br/>
И воспевать всех подряд,<br/>
Кто мимо меня пройдёт.<br/>
Чтобы память осталась о них,<br/>
Чтобы их не забыть,<br/>
Чтобы потом рассказать<br/>
Детям их имена.<br/>
А после уйду я в ночь<br/>
В тёмную самую даль,<br/>
В дальнюю самую твердь,<br/>
Туда, где никто не найдёт.<br/>
И там сложу я гнездо,<br/>
Чтобы добавить имён<br/>
В вечную песню тоски<br/>
И погребальную песнь.<br/>
Я назову Аме-ло,<br/>
Я позову Кера-ли,<br/>
Я прошепчу Зива-лу,<br/>
Чтобы пришли они.<br/>
Я дам им всем имена,<br/>
Я позову за собой,<br/>
Я отправлю их в бой,<br/>
Чтобы убить чужаков.<br/>
И следом шагну на свет,<br/>
Чтобы проверить заслон,<br/>
Чтобы всё было не зря,<br/>
Чтобы предки гордились мной.<br/>
Но прежду я отпущу<br/>
Самую младшую дочь<br/>
Самую нежную дочь<br/>
Отправлю я с глаз долой.<br/>
Я прикажу ей самой<br/>
Место найти для гнезда,<br/>
И самое важное чтоб<br/>
Для песни найти слова.<br/>
Чтобы спела она<br/>
Свою погребальную песнь,<br/>
Чтобы восславить умерших<br/>
Честь и хвала им, ушедшим,<br/>
Честь и хвала героям,<br/>
Вечная память их жертве.<br/>
Пусть имена их славит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>